Her Everything
by prettykurama
Summary: "They lay there, staring into each others eyes for a few moments. As Sam looks over his girlfriend, one word comes to his mind...beautiful." This is after Sam and Mercedes's first time. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.**

**A/N: This popped into my head one night and I had to write it down. This is directly after Sam and Mercedes first time. I believe that it was in between episodes "Choke" and "Prom-A-Saurus". I hope you enjoy! **

Sam falls on his stomach, laying beside her, trying to catch his breath. For a few minutes the only sound that can be heard is the sound of their heavy breathing.

Sam turns his body, looking at the girl he loves. She's holding the covers against her chest, shielding herself, while starring directly up at the ceiling.

He reaches his right hand over to caress the far side of her face. At the feel of his hand, she closes her eyes, but continues to lay still, her chest rising up and down rapidly. Sam gently turns her head to stare at her face. She opens her eyes and his green eyes are staring intently into her brown ones.

Looking at her, he takes all of her in. Her eyes are glassy, even though it's not showing he knows that her cheeks are flushed, and her lips are slightly parted and lightly swollen, looking more kissable than normal. They lay there, staring into each others eyes for a few moments. As Sam looks over his girlfriend, one word comes to his mind...beautiful.

"Thank you," he whispers, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

She tries to speak but he places his fingers over her lips to keep her silent.

"Thank you for trusting me, for giving me everything you have, for giving me something no else can ever have."

She turns, pushing her body flush against his, burying her face into his chest. She wants to mention how weird it was for him to thank her, but she lets it go and just cuddles up to him.

He wraps his arm around her waist, never wanting to let her go, "I love you, Mercedes," he whispers into her hair.

"I love you too, Sam."

He slides his hand up her back and traces his fingers across her skin. She pulls back, but not pulling out of his embrace to look at him. They don't speak, they just lay there, staring into each others eyes, having a silent conversation.

"Are you ok?" Sam asks, leaning his forehead against hers, never breaking eye contact.

"Perfect. I feel like I should be thanking you though. You made this more than I ever dreamed it would be. You were sweet, gentle, loving, you were everything that I needed and wanted," she answers him, feeling his rapid heartbeat underneath the palm of her hand as she caresses his chest.

"Well, believe me, pretty lady, the pleasure was all mine," he answers doing one of his impressions.

She closes her eyes and lays her face against his chest, laughing. He holds her head to his chest laughing with her.

She pulls back again, bringing her hands up to weave her fingers through his hair. The soft gentle feeling of her fingers caressing his scalp is nice compared to the hard tugs it was receiving just a few moments prior.

Mercedes tugs on his hair, roughly this time, resulting in a deep growl escaping through his lips. She bites her lip, feeling the deep rumble in his chest against her. He roughly captures her lips with his, gently sucking on her bottom lip. He runs his tongue across her lip, asking for permission. He rolls her onto her back, as she allows his tongue to enter her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Pulling away when the need for air becomes necessary, he grabs the base of her head and trails feathery kisses across her skin as he moves his lips down her neck and over her shoulder. Her giggles only make his actions continue. He moves his hand down the side of her body, making sure to cares every inch of her on his way down. He stops on the side of her ribs and moves his fingers tickling her side as he moves back up to nibble on her ear.

"Sam, stop that tickles," she giggles, trying to wiggle her body away from him.

"Sorry, I can't help it," he whispers, applying a delicate kiss to the most noticeable love bite he left on her neck before pulling away to stare into her eyes.

"Well, please try because I can't have you up on this all the time," she jokes.

"No promises." He smirks.

"Well, then we'll be causing sex riots everywhere we go. There's a reason I can't show too much skin, baby." She leans in and chastely kisses his lips. "Alright, as much as I don't want to, I have to go or else my parents will kill me...and you, especially if I'm late for curfew."

Sam nuzzles his face into her neck and wraps his arms tighter around her. "I don't want you to go," he whispers.

"Baby, you'll see me tomorrow. But, if I don't go now, you won't see me because I'll be locked away in my house forever."

"Tell them, you stayed at Tina's."

"I'm not gonna lie to my parents! You more than anyone know how bad of a liar I am and since my parents raised me, they would see right through me."

He lets her go and rolls over onto his back releasing a heavy sigh, "Fine," he grumbles.

She climbs out of the bed picking up her clothes and getting dressed as quickly as she can. Turning around she notices that he's been watching her. "Ya know, most people think it's rude to stare."

"I'm not most people," he says, continuing to start at her intensively.

Holding both hands out to the side, she twirls once until she's back facing him, "See something you like?"

"Very much." he answers, running his tongue across his lips as he allows his eyes to roam her now fully clothed body.

"See, even with clothes on, I'll cause a sex riot." She walks over and sits on the side of the bed, waiting for him to get dressed.

He climbs out of bed and slips on his boxers and a pair of sweat pants. After putting on his fitted white tank top he walks over to her and holds out his hand to help her up. She takes and he walks her out to her car.

She leans up, placing a gentle kiss goodnight to his lips. "Goodnight, my White Chocolate."

"Goodnight, 'Cedes. I love you." he watches her walk over to her car, opening the door.

She turns around to face him before she climbs in, "I love you too."

After she pulls out, Sam thinks about what just happened. He's never felt so happy in his entire life. He's had sex before, but that was just something he felt like he had to do cause he was working at a strip club. But this time, it was with someone he loved. It was a completely different experience for him. He could die happy right now.

He walks back into his house and up to the bathroom, to freshen up before he heads back to bed to fall asleep, knowing that tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading and I thank you for reading. A review would be lovely! **


End file.
